Wall hangings such as framed paintings and pictures are one of the most common types of home decorations. One (1) of the most important aesthetic aspects of such decorations is that they are hung in a level manner, with the straight edges being parallel or perpendicular to the ground. Correctly placing wall hanging hardware such as nails or hooks in order to achieve a perfectly level decoration is a very difficult task. In addition, the removal and replacement of such hanging hardware in order to readjust a decoration can result in multiple holes in the wall and permanent damage to the house. While some people may use ink or pencil markings to indicate the proper location for hanging hardware placement, the proper placement of such markings is also difficult to achieve.
Various attempts have been made to provide a means for the quick and accurate placement of ink markings and the like. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,963, issued in the name of Nadai, describes a liquid dispensing applicator. The Nadai device is designed to allow for the dispensation of ink or other similar liquid when the user applies pressure to the device by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,980, issued in the name of Craig, describes a carpenter's marking device. The Craig device utilizes a laser system to allow the user to mark a spot on a wall that is vertically aligned with a selected spot.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide for simple, repeatable marking capabilities in a manner that is quick and simple. Also, many such devices which do provide for simple, repeatable marking capabilities do not provide an integral means by which to level the marks. Accordingly, there exists a need for a wall marking device with integral leveling capabilities without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.